


its fun and all until you play as the villain

by jonaley5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Condi and Grizzy are here too but they're briefly mentioned, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, a bit OOC, heavily inspired by the disaster video, i thank smptwt for making me lose my shit bc they did a big brain moment, its just a light fic, just some dudes hanging around, lots of talking haha, maybe this is a bit emotional idk, no beta we die like men, not a shipping fic, not fluff but its normal stuff, slimecicle and schlatt talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5
Summary: Charlie swayed his hands in the water, “Hey, Schlatt?” he called.Schlatt walked over, hands busying with the cuffs of his sweater. He was nervous ─ Charlie can see that.*just some dudes hanging around*they're talking what schlatt thought of the things that happened
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	its fun and all until you play as the villain

**Author's Note:**

> still don't know how tags work, help me god.
> 
> they might be ooc, i tried. this is just a little something that i like to think about. think of this like,,,, a few months after the disaster video, but few weeks before the blocks fight back video

Charlie swayed his hands in the water, “Hey, Schlatt?” he called.

Schlatt walked over, hands busying with the cuffs of his sweater. He was nervous ─ Charlie can see that.

He couldn’t blame him, he too, would be nervous if he’s around the people who tried to kill him of something he doesn’t know he did in the first place. It wasn’t his fault; he did something bad in the past, yes, but it was all forgotten, he’s a completely different man now. The Schlatt they knew was overwhelmed with power, desired to bring chaos, craved destruction on land; Charlie brought that to an end (he didn’t know how, he just did). They didn’t know where Schlatt went after that, they didn’t bother either; not like it mattered.

It _did_ matter. The man in question showed up at their door one night, asking for help and confused. They tried to slay him on the spot; confusing the trio that Schlatt didn’t seem to be fighting back. He just hid, ran, and defended himself, trying to answer the questions to the best of his ability (even though he didn’t know how to answer, none of it made sense to him).

Grizzy stopped them, explaining that they should help him and that he didn’t show to be fueled by power. Condi argued, claiming that this could entirely be an act, betraying them once he got their trust.

All came into a conclusion to spare Schlatt (they have to explain what happened in the past); but to slaughter him when he showed to be alarmingly dangerous, something that the three cannot bare to relive.

It has been three months since Schlatt came to them, nothing bad has happened, other than the occasional prank disasters in the house. They sometimes casually joke about the incident, none of it intending harm. _So far, so good_ , Charlie thought, watching Condi fish by the river while Grizzy plays with his dogs nearby.

“Yeah?” Schlatt answered.

Charlie turned to him, Schlatt waited. “What would you do if you have powers again?” he asked, watching the other go tense.

He waited for Schlatt to reply, seeing that he was uncertain of the idea with him having powers, despising himself for what he has done in the past. “Well,” he started, “I would tell you guys first,” Schlatt sat down next to Charlie, taking his boots off.

“Oh? Will you now?” Charlie urged on.

“Pff. Yeah? Of course,” Schlatt’s eyes softened, it was clear that he was thinking about it thoroughly, “I know how much you guys are scared of me playing god and all. So I won’t take the risk and keep it a secret, and then in the end I just hurt one of you. I don’t want that to happen. I’d rather be mortal than to be god,

“The choice is not that hard, well, for me at least. After hearing your stories about me, hurting you, how I made you guys suffer, again, I don’t want that, even though we still joke about it. I despise myself for it ─ I don’t even know why I did those back then. Past-me is an idiot. God, what an asshole, am I right?

“The time I’ve spent hanging around you and your pals made me feel like, uh, I mattered..? Like, I’m just a normal person, I mean ─ not like there’s anything wrong with it. You guys are just so trusting that I couldn’t help but think like I’m one of you, accepted. I like it that way, with what we are doing now, just hanging around and doing whatever we feel like it; it’s fun.” he finished with a chuckle, dipping his legs in the water along with Charlie, swinging back and forth, feeling the water current flow.

“Oh.”

“Eh.”

Charlie’s eyes searched in the water, “How about if you _do_ have powers right now? Does that make any difference now?” he glanced at the other man, curious of his answer.

“It _does_. It will make a huge difference. Like I said before, I would tell you,” he paused, “or at least any one of you.”

“You’re a changed man, Schlatt; even different from before, in fact. I’m sure it’ll be alright if you have powers,” Charlie assured and Schlatt muttered a small thank you. They both smiled, until Charlie spoke again, “Wait! Think about it this way, it’ll be helpful if you did! Like, you can grab the attention of fish so that we’d catch more if we need food or, or, or─ um, wait─ grow more apples than the usual!”

“Apple?”

“Oh god, no,” Charlie went pale but giggled, “Schlatt?”

“Apple.”

“Oh no! I broke Schlatt! He’s saying apple again! Noooo!”

From where they were, they can see Grizzy and Condi’s head shot up, alarmed; both men then realized it was another one of Charlie’s jokes. They both burst out laughing, amused of their own play-pretend and scaring the others. They laughed and laughed for a moment until they came into their senses, slowly calming down. Both of them are enjoying each other’s company. It was nice. _The water’s nice_ , Charlie thinks as if the water is the most interesting thing the world at the moment, Schlatt thought it was endearing of him.

* * *

A little while later, Charlie decided to weave flowers together, still waiting for Condi. Grizzy apparently ran off somewhere; to gather food? to tame an army of dogs? to mine coal? Who knows, he's _somewhere_. Beside him, Schlatt was watching him close on his handiwork, thinking that it may not be the best flower crown he can craft, but he did a job well done in keeping it together. Charlie soon ran out of nice flowers to pick from the grass, sighing in disappointment, he hadn't finished his crown yet, too tired to walk around in a fine lazy day.

Schlatt laughed when Charlie huffed, “Here,” he put his hand on the grass and swept, (Charlie could swear he could hear twinkling in there).

Right before Charlie's eyes, a small patch of fully-grown flowers grew under Schlatt's hand, “You’ll be the first one to know and I trust you.” he smiled softly, picking from the flower patch and placing one on Charlie’s hair. Satisfied of his placement of the flower, he resumed swinging his legs back and forth in the water, inhaling the warm breeze and bathing in the sunlight shining on them.

“What the fuck─ wh─ huh?? You had powers all along?” Charlie laughed nervously, bewildered.

“A week ago, when I ate a golden apple; not anything big ─ growing plants, taming wild animals, and controlling the mobs; the useful stuff. I assure you, it’s nothing harmless.”

“What the fuck??”

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that schlatt had his powers again. he can do basic nature magic as explained but he doesn't know how to handle big jobs. which led to the disasters of the block fighting back bc he can't control it 
> 
> lmaoooooo what a loser


End file.
